epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Gliscor Fan/Suicide Squad Review: I'm going to jail for this (SPOILERS)
The only reason I'm bothering to be here right now is because several months ago when Suicide Squad first got a release date, I said I would make my own review of it. I saw this movie the day of release and got home super late. This doesn't mean I'm coming back. I'm just here to fulfill a promise I had already made. The Plot In my absolute honest opinion, the plot wasn't messy as a lot of critics try to claim it was. In fact, quite the opposite. The plot flowed rather smoothly, but it was really rather generic. We've already seen the whole "villain builds a machine to destroy the world" in several action movies, and it's overly done at this point, especially this summer alone. Although the plot itself was very generic, the cast, characters, and script make up for it. It was done in a way that made it seem like the main focus was on the characters themselves, which I thought was actually a better idea than focusing on the rather generic plot. The Acting Obviously I can't cover every single person in this movie, since the character list is so huge, so I'm only going to write about 5 of them. Jared Leto Jared Leto's joker wasn't really good or bad. It wasn't really anything we had seen yet and I can tell he was trying to be more original with it. However, when you have to follow up people like Heath Ledger and Mark Hamill, it's hard to match that level of talent and exceed peoples expectations. Joker wasn't even really a huge part of the movie, he had several appearances that could be considered individual cameos. It wasn't really good or bad, but it's hard to compare. If I had not studied this movie from the moment it was revealed, I would've said that his Joker was shaky at best. There were some decent Joker moments, and not so decent Joker moments. Joker, on the other hand, is a difficult character to do with perfection, and I think I'll give Jared Leto more time before I come to a final decision. Will Smith This movie could easily have been called "Deadshot and friends" because of how much it focuses on Deadshot. A lot of this movie pins Deadshot as kind of a leaderhead instead of Rick Flag, considering Rick Flag gets captured in like, every fight scene. But aside from that, I thought that Will Smith was almost perfect. I'd give the hyperbole that Will Smith is to Deadshot like Ryan Reynolds is to Deadpool. The acting was great. There were a lot of things he did right, and I couldn't name them all mainly because I don't remember all that much. Margot Robbie Margot has been a controversial topic around most of the internet for practically the entire last year, but that was only people discussing her outfit and whether it's "misogynistic" or not (News Flash: It really isn't.). Aside from that, Margot's Quinn was actually good for both sides of her personality. the Doctor Harleen Quinzel, primarily only shown in flashbacks, and Harley Quinn, the Psychotic villain everyone loves at this point. Both of these roles lived up to expectations, however probably not exceeding them. Margot was able to act Harley-Crazy well enough to be an essential character to the plot, as well as David Ayer allowing her to mess around in some easter-egg appearances (Harley's original animated costume makes a cameo at the beginning of this movie). Even near the end, she keeps it up long enough to beat the main villain. This consistent acting is why I would place her high on my personal acting scoreboard. Viola Davis Not a lot of people, surprisingly, know a whole lot about Amanda Waller. She's supposed to be this tough-ass special operations unit (or something, I don't think her position is ever described in the film) who gathers the suicide squad to go up against this threat to the world. There were a few parts that didn't exactly leave me with that sense, but hell, she did match the comic counterpart well enough to give me a high opinion of her character. For most of the movie, she's this intimidating woman who pretty much controls all of the Suicide Squad along with Rick Flag. She can scare the shit out of anyone. For the most part, this remained true. Viola Davis does this really well, up until the final moments of the movie when she gets kidnapped by the main villain. All in All, it was a good portrayal, but most of it was taken up by plot points. Cara Delevingne In other words, Enchantress with a super hard to pronounce last name. Enchantress was honestly kind of underwhelming, for the most part. Her want to destroy humanity because they don't worship her anymore is one of the more generic things I've seen in superhero movies. Her line delivery was only okay, it wasn't anything special. What I will say, is that her body language was honestly the best moments for her. She managed to look crazy enough to believe that she was possessed by a 6000+ year old witch. Most acting doesn't generally account for that, which is why I'm impartial to her actual role in the film, since it was primarily plot points. The Script If I went with my personal bias, I thought the script was great since it nailed the characters rather well and the actions scenes were done really well. But I can't really use my personal bias here. So I'll say that the script is hit and miss. There are several times when everyone in the audience laughs and several times where I found myself as the only person laughing. Probably due to the fact that I'm more or less one of the bigger comic book nerds that wanted to see this movie. The action sequences were still well choreographed and made it seem like the Suicide Squad was a team of anti-heroes. That last thing might seem a bit sketchy, but in the end, it was really cool to watch. The script was fun. There's absolutely no way around it. You'll either really love this movie and see no issues with it, or hate this movie and only see issues with it, and the scripting of this film is a huge indicator of that. I can't derive a spot-on remark about this movie, because it's different from the other DC movie we've seen this year, and although I enjoyed BvS, I get that several people didn't. But I think this could be a turning point for the DCEU. It wasn't nearly as faulty as BvS was, but the hype was large enough to the point where people who don't like the concept will probably be disappointed immensely. The Music I mean, the music that was actual music, background scores and whatnot, really fit the tone of the movies and were really good. The rest of the scenes were overused pop music. Some were spot on, some weren't. It was difficult to pinpoint whether or not the entirety of the music was good, or bad use of the music, but the overuse of pop made it somewhat more difficult to watch certain scenes. Final Score The good things about Suicide Squad vastly outnumber the bad things, and this movie's cast and crew made this movie watchable. I would personally give this movie an 8/10 if I had to go with my personal bias given the cast and choreography, not to mention the script itself been written well, but if I factor in the other things I'm concerned about, I'd probably give it a 6.5/10. Definitely one of my favorite DC films of all time, but that's due to the fact I disliked the Nolan trilogy. But if I rationally gave a decision, not all of the cast fit their characters to a T, some of the script was slightly off at times, and the overuse of pop music made it hard to watch during short intervals. There were things that weren't explained in this movie, but none of them were big enough to actually matter or be noticed in the long run. Several cool easter eggs, though. Final Score: 8/10 personally or 6.5/10 objectively. Category:Blog posts